Computer keyboards are typewriter-style devices that use an arrangement of buttons or keys with a number of alphanumeric characters, graphemes, symbols, and, other types of characters printed or engraved on the buttons or keys. The buttons and keys act as mechanical levers or electronic switches that cause input of a character to a computing device or otherwise control a computing device to which the keyboard is communicatively coupled. Keyboards, however, are bulky and are not easily mobile. Keyboards also contain mechanical parts that are easily broken. In addition, a user of a keyboard must strike the buttons or keys as they are laid out on the keyboard with no ability to fit the layout of the keyboard to a user. Even if customized keyboards were produced, such customized keyboards would be disadvantageous in shared computing environments such as workshops and call centers were several individuals may use the same keyboard. Further, keyboards provide no form of user authentication to secure and protect data on an associated computing device from unauthorized access. Still further, keyboards increase the potential to suffer from injuries or illnesses such as carpal tunnel syndrome or other repetitive strain injury and illness due to the extensive spread of bacteria.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.